cold
by sirenamisterek
Summary: this storry is abaut dxz. i thing is good but readed pleas!
1. Chapter 1

**Desacuerdo está en mi primera historia larga de verdad espero que os guste, if you don´t nkow spanish you can chage in the google translate**

Amor bajo cero

Han pasado ya dos años de que la fundación venciera a la espiral de sangre. La vida de nuestros buscadores preferidos se ha vuelto muy aburrida ya que durante estos años tan solo han buscado un par de titanes sin importancia. Lok ahora era el líder del equipo ya que Dante esta en el consejo. Den y Harrison se fueron del grupo para formar uno propio. Por lo cual tan solo estaban Lok sophie y Zhalia. Zhal se había mudado a la casa de Dante. Lok a la casa de sophie.

Este invierno era especialmente duro ya que una fuerte nevada había caído sobre la ciudad de Venecia.

Pov de Dante

Saque mi llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta y abrí la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas había un vaso de chocolate fuera del microondas y una gran manta en el sofá. De repente oigo unos pasos bajar por las escaleras.

No me lo podía creer era ella pero estaba…

Pov de Zhalia

Baje las escaleras y allí lo vi era Dante en medio del salón. Yo me ruborice ya que solo llevaba una toalla de ducha. Lo único que dije fue:

Dante… has, has vuelto. – el me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta. Una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios y después de esto me gire para que parara de mirarme con esa cara de tonto que pone. El, de inmediato se giro, y dijo :

-deberías ir a cambiarte o cojeras frio.- note que se ruborizaba y me fui a cambiar. A los diez minutos baje y le vi allí sentado como antes, lo amaba, intentaba ocultarlo pero era demasiado evidente. Me senté y de inmediato trajo un vaso de chocolate para él y otro para mí.

Pov de Dante.

Le di su vaso y bebí un sorbo. Enseguida note una leve risita en Zhalia. La mire con cara de extrañeza a lo que ella contestó diciendo que tenía un bigote nuevo. En seguida la entendí me limpie la cara y le dije pues me afeitó. Ella sonrió y sin darnos cuenta nuestro labios se acercaron… ¿nos íbamos a besar?

**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí lo dejo por hoy espero que os guste por favor comentad. Posdata siento que mi primera historia fue un poco mala. Por otra parte se besaran Dante y Zhalia… espero que si **


	2. the travel

Mi segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste

Pov de Lok

Entre por la puerta corriendo.

Ya estás aquí Dante. Nos ha contado que vendrías y hemos venido a verte. Oh e interrumpido algo.- Dante y Zhalia lo miran enfadados. En ese momento pasa sophie llamar gritando a Lok

Lok estas tonto, porque pasas sin llamar. Dante y Zhalia podrían estar…- Dante y zhal se ruborizaron.

Pov de Dante

Da igual. Estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa, darme un abrazo.- los tres se abalanzan en un tierno abrazo mientras que Zhalia les miraba sonriendo. De repente Lok dice

Zhal ha qué esperas, tú también eres parte de esta pequeña familia.- se levantó y se unió al abrazo.

Perdona Dante yo quería preguntar una cosa. Cuanto tiempo vas a estar

Bueno creo que durante un mes podre estar por aquí.

Que, no, Dante tienes que quedarte para siempre como antes los cuatro juntos. Dijo Lok. De repente Guggenheim aparece en la pantalla.

Veo que ya has llegado Dante. Pues tengo una buena noticia, una misión. Es un titán sin nombre.

¿Cómo sin nombre?

Que en las antiguas leyendas dicen de un titán llamado Cold pero cuando seguimos leyendo le cambia el nombre a uno indescifrable.

¿Cómo que a uno indescifrable?- pregunta Lok

Pues veras, que utiliza un lenguaje, con los mismos caracteres, pero sin sentido alguno.

Pov de Zhalia

No estaba escuchando a la pantalla. Yo pensaba solo en el, en Dante y lo que había pasado, no lo podía creer Lok interrumpió otra vez.

Zhalia, tendrás que utilizar titanes rápidos como…- de repente le voz de Dante hizo despertarme de mis sueños.

Unas horas después en el avión

Zhalia por lo que paso antes en mi casa.- dijo Dante

Yo, bueno, nosotros…- de repente la voz de la azafata nos interrumpió.

Queridos pasajeros abróchense los cinturones, por motivos de seguridad, tendremos que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia.- una gran explosión la interrumpió una vez más. Una de las alas estaba rota en pedazos. Todos gritaban presas del pánico.

Desacuerdo permanezcamos en calma. Hay algún otro buscador en el avión.- tres hombres y una mujer se levantaron, aparte de nuestro equipo.- el resto que se abrace a ellos, los buscadores ya sabéis que hacer.-todos lo hicieron mientras que Lok traía a los pilotos y azafatas.

Dante ni siquiera sabes si funcionara.- dijo histérica Zhalia

Tiene que funcionar.- todos saltaron del avión.

Hey, thank for the reviews. I will make the new for this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento haber tardado. Pero aquí está el tercer capítulo. Feliz 2014 os deseo lo mejor, buena salud, fortuna y por supuesto que os lo paséis mejor que nunca. **

Pov de Dante

``tiene que funcionar, no puedo fallar ahora´´ pensó Dante. Todos saltamos del avión, a unos 20 metros los buscadores gritamos, ¡caída de pluma! Y aterrizamos suavemente sobre un manto de nieve.

Lo conseguimos, los salvamos- grito sophie

No me lo puedo creer, pero y ahora que hacemos estamos en mitad de ninguna parte.

Tranquilos llamaremos a mezt y le explicaremos lo ocurrido. Allí los demás se ocuparan de borrarles la memoria y llevarlos a casa.

Pov Zhalia

Mientras que Dante hablaba con su mentor me dedique a dar una vuelta y buscar algún lugar donde dormir porque seguramente tendremos que dormir allí. Cuando de repente vi a una mujer agachada llorando con una niña de unos 5 años n brazos.

¿Qué le ocurre señora? Esta la niña herida.

Yo es que estábamos cayendo pero se soltó y cayó en picado. Por favor tu eres una de ellos sálvala, no dejes que muera.

A ver déjeme intentarlo, pero está muy grave, no sé si funcionara. Lucha eterna, lucha eterna, yo creo que ya esta déjela reposar, le traeré una manta.

Que dios le bendiga, es usted un ángel.

Gracias pero he hecho lo que podido.- de repente Dante llama a todos

De acuerdo dentro de dos horas más o menos llegara un avión y os llevará a todos a el aeropuerto, nada de esto habrá ocurrido

Pero no podremos recordarlo ¿verdad?

Me temo que no, es por vuestra propia seguridad.

Dos horas más tarde el avión llego y todos marcharon al aeropuerto.

Dante ¿qué miras en el holotomo?-pregunté

Aun no puedo entender cómo se estrello el avión. – dijo Dante un poco preocupado

¿Crees que ha sido la espiral de sangre?

No, no ganarían nada haciéndolo. Y la organización no tiene tanto valor para hacerlo. Creo que una nueva conspiración ha salido pero no entiendo porque ahora ni aquí.

Dante no te preocupes, sean quien sean podremos con ellos

Tienes razón pero…

Céntrate en nuestra misión. Dante no puedes pensar en todo ya está el consejo para eso. Tranquilo.

De acuerdo. Gracias zhal

Pov de tercera persona

Tú crees que ellos dos podrán contener a los titanes.

No lo sé. Primero tendrán que admitir lo que sienten.

Lo harán tranquilo. Esa pareja será capaz de eso y mucho más.

**Ya está. Siento el retraso. Quienes son estas personas, de quien están hablando, quien habrá estrellado el avión. Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Gracias a los que comentáis y a los que leéis pero no estáis registrados yo os animo a registraros y empezar a escribir las historias más alucinantes que podáis. **


End file.
